Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 8: Mordred's Legacy - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Entgegen einem ausdrücklichen Befehl seines Königs und einem Versprechen macht Merlin sich auf die Suche nach Mordreds Schwert.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin und sein König reiten die Strasse entlang Richtung Schloss. Die Luft ist frisch und die Sonne scheint. Es ist ein herrlicher Tag. Dennoch liegt Streit in der Luft. Der junge Zauberer und sein König sind sich mal wieder nicht einig. Lautstark diskutieren sie.

"Arthur bitte, ich muss dieses Schwert suchen gehen. Es ist gefährlich." Sein König schüttelt den Kopf: "Wenn du mir nicht sagst wo, wirst du nicht gehen. Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, allein danach zu suchen." Merlin seufzt: "Ich kann Euch nicht mitnehmen, ich habe Euch doch bereits von meiner Vision erzählt. Ich habe Euch sterben sehen." Aber sein König gibt so schnell nicht klein bei: "Und ich habe gesehen, was dieses Schwert bei dir verursachen kann. Wenn es genau so mächtig ist wie meines, ist es auch gefährlich für dich. Vergiss es."

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Aber versteht doch, ich muss dieses Schwert finden. Und zwar bevor es für Euch gefährlich wird. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Euch. Ich hatte diese Vision mit Sicherheit nicht umsonst. Dieses Schwert wurde von Morgana für Mordred im Atem des Drachen geschmiedet. Es besitzt große Macht. Es ist meine Pflicht, es zu suchen und irgendwohin zu bringen, wo es keinen Schaden anrichten kann." Arthur lächelt: "Deine Sorgen rühren mich wirklich, aber du wirst meine Meinung nicht ändern. Du wirst nicht allein gehen. Entweder wir suchen dieses Schwert gemeinsam oder gar nicht."

Damit gibt er seinem Pferd die Sporen und reitet davon. Missmutig folgt Merlin seinem König. Kurz vor dem Schloss holt er ihn ein: "Bitte Arthur überlegt es Euch doch wenigstens. Ich kann auch einen der Ritter mitnehmen. Was ist mit Sir Percival?" Arthur sieht seinen Diener an: "Du weißt genau, dass Sir Percival Camelot verlassen hat und auf dem Weg zu Gwaine ist." Er atmet tief durch: "Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung, entweder wir gehen gemeinsam oder gar nicht." Seite an Seite reiten beide in den Schloßhof.

Arthur springt von seinem Pferd und reicht Merlin die Zügel. Merlin versucht es ein letztes Mal: "My Lord bitte. Ich muss das tun. Ich hätte es schon viel früher tun müssen. Dieses Schwert muss gefunden werden. Und ich muss das allein machen. Ich kann Euch unmöglich in euren Tod führen. Diese Vision, ich kann sie nicht ignorieren." Arthur läuft die Treppe hinauf. Bevor er das Schloss betritt, sieht er sich noch einmal nach Merlin um: "Merlin, ich verbiete dir allein nach dem Schwert zu suchen. Ich verbiete dir, allein das Schloss zu verlassen. Das ist ein Befehl!" Merlin nickt seinem König zu, ihre Blicke treffen sich. Arthur dreht sich um und verschwindet im Schloss.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachts in Camelot, alles schläft. Der König und seine Königin liegen aneinandergekuschelt und schlafen tief und fest. Es ist eine laue Nacht. Im Schlosshof und an den Toren patroullieren die Wachen. Alles ist friedlich. Gaius schläft und auch Merlin hat dem Drang wiederstanden, sich heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen. Auch er liegt im Bett und schläft. Aber er schläft unruhig. Er träumt. Unruhig wälzt er sich hin und her.

Merlin steht neben dem Grabhügel. Er sieht auf das darinsteckende Schwert hinab. Die Sonne scheint und lässt es im Licht leuchten. Es blendet ihn. Er greift danach und will es herausziehen. Doch bevor er es erreichen kann, steht dieser Anführer der Banditen aus seiner Vison vor ihm und ergreift das Schwert. Er zieht es heraus und schwingt es. Der Bandit dreht sich um. Hinter ihm steht der blonde Ritter Camelots. Sein Gesicht ist wieder nicht zu erkennen. Die Sonne blendet Merlin, er kann es nicht sehen. Der Ritter hält sein eigenes Schwert, er will Merlin verteidigen. Er kämpft gegen den Banditen. Dann passiert es, als beide Klingen erneut gegeneinander schlagen, zerbricht die Klinge des Ritters. Der Bandit holt aus und trifft mit dem Schwert den Ritter. Merlin will eingreifen, er will den Ritter retten. Aber er ist wie gelähmt. Er versucht zu ihm zu laufen. Aber er kommt nicht von der Stelle. Der Bandit erhebt das Schwert und stößt es mit voller Wucht in den am Boden liegenden blonden Ritter. Merlin ist noch immer nicht in der Lage zu reagieren, er ist wie betäubt. Wie betäubt, muss er zusehen, wie der Ritter stirbt.

Merlin schreckt hoch. Er ist schweißgebadet und rauft sich die Haare. Er sitzt in seinem Bett. Er sitzt in seinem Bett. Es war nur ein Traum. Völlig erschlagen, lässt er sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. "Arthur. Ich muss dieses Schwert finden und unschädlich machen. Und ich muss es allein machen." Er schließt die Augen und sofort sieht er wieder den toten Ritter vor sich. Er ist sich sicher, dass es Arthur ist. Merlin öffnet seine Augen wieder, er setzt sich hin. An Schlaf ist heute nicht mehr zu denken.

Merlin und Gaius sitzen beim Frühstück. Merlin sieht furchtbar aus. Er ist völlig übermüdet. "Merlin, was ist bloß los mit dir?" Merlin rührt appetitlos in seiner Schüssel herum. Dann sieht er zu seinem Mentor auf: "Ich habe nicht viel Schlaf bekommen letzte Nacht. Ich hatte einen Traum. Es war wie in meiner Vision, nur schlimmer. Ich habe Arthur sterben sehen und ich könnte nichts dagegen tun. So sehr ich es auch wollte, ich war nicht in der Lage dazu." Er sieht seinem Ziehvater in die Augen: "Gaius, ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn es wahr wird? Was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht beschützen kann? Ich muss dieses Schwert suchen gehen. Wenn ich nur wüßte, wo genau es ist." Seufzend rührt er weiter in seinem Essen. Gaius sieht ihn voller Sorge an: "Aber Arthur hat nicht unrecht. Das ist auch für dich gefährlich. Du schaffst, das nicht allein. Außerdem hat er dir verboten zu gehen. Was ist, wenn du das Schwert einfach lässt, wo es ist? Du sagst doch selbst, dass du Arthur am Grabhügel hast sterben sehen. Wenn ihr also nicht dahinreitet, wird er auch nicht sterben." Merlin steht auf und nimmt sich seine Jacke: "Ich muss gehen, sonst komme ich zu spät." Gaius sieht ihn sorgenvoll an, er kennt ihn einfach zu gut: "Merlin, verprich mir, dass du nichts unüberlegtes tun wirst." Merlin sieht seinem Mentor in die Augen: "Ich verspreche es." Dann dreht er sich um und lässt seinen Freund allein zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

In der Waffenkammer poliert Merlin gerade die letzten Stellen der Rüstung des Königs, als dieser eintritt. "Merlin, hast du alles vorbereitet?" Merlin nickt: "Natürlich. Es ist alles vorbereitet." Er nimmt die Rüstung und beginnt seinen König anzukleiden. Erst das Kettenhemd, den Harnisch,die Schienen. Als er die letzten Verschlüsse schließt, seufzt Merlin auf. Arthur erträgt die Stille nicht länger: "Merlin, jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist. Geht es immernoch um das Schwert?" Merlin nickt. "Merlin, konzentriere dich. Wir haben in drei Tagen ein Turnier in der Stadt und ich will noch trainieren. Einen Diener, der mit seinen Gedanken woanders ist, kann ich jetzt nicht brauchen." Merlin nickt erneut und reicht seinem König das Schwert. Seite an Seite laufen sie zum Trainingsgelände, wo bereits Sir Galahad und Sir Leon auf ihn warten. Merlin stellt sich abseits dazu und beobachtet die drei Ritter beim Training.

Gut gelaunt, wechseln sich sein König und seine beiden Ritter beim Training ab. Schon bald sind sie verschwitzt und ausser Atem. Nachdem sich alle drei völlig verausgabt haben, laufen sie in Richtung Schloss. Arthur dreht sich noch kurz zu Merlin um und drückt ihm sein Schwert in die Hand. "Räum die Waffen weg und dann komm nach. Ich warte oben in meinen Gemächern." Merlin nickt und beginnt die Waffen einzusammeln, während Arthur und die Ritter weitergehen. Er sieht ihnen nach und nur für einen Moment ist er unaufmerksam. Das Schwert des Königs gleitet ihm aus der Hand zu Boden. Als er sich bückt um es aufzuheben, sieht er es verwundert an. Da klebt Blut an der Scheide des Schwertes. Aber das kann nicht sein. Er hat es heute morgen eigenhändig poliert und während des Trainingskampfes ist niemand verletzt worden. Woher also kommt das Blut? Er nimmt es in die Hand.

Augenblicklich, verschwindet das Blut. Stattdessen zeigt es jetzt Bilder. Merlin schließt kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, sind sie aber noch immer da. In der glänzenden Scheide des Schwertes, sieht er zwei Männer in Rüstung kämpfen. Einen der Männer erkennt er sofort. Es ist sein König. Arthur kämpft während des Tuniers in drei Tagen. Er führt sein Schwert. Er holt aus und wird durch den anderen Mann in Rüstung mit dessen Schwert pariert. Als er das Schwert sieht, bleibt ihm fast das Herz stehen. Dieses Schwert würde er überall erkennen. Es hat die Kerbe, es ist Mordreds Schwert. Der Mann in der Rüstung, er schlägt mit Mordreds Schwert auf seinen König ein und trifft ihn. Arthur verteidigt sich und holt erneut aus. Jetzt trifft auch er den Mann mit seinem Schwert. Das Schwert färbt sich wieder blutrot. Der Mann in der Rüstung geht zu Boden. Als er den Helm verliert, erkennt er den Banditen, der in seiner Vision, das Schwert aus dem Grabhügel gezogen hat. Aber auch Arthur geht in die Knie. Er lässt sein Schwert blutgetränkt zu Boden gleiten.

Dann ist es vorbei. Die Schwertscheide, sie glänzt wie eh und je. Merlin zuckt zusammen. Dann sieht er zum Schloss auf. Sein Entschluß steht fest. Er wird das Schwert suchen gehen, allein. Entgegen dem Befehl seines Königs und dem Versprechen seines Mentors.


	4. Chapter 4

Anstelle ins Schloss zu Arthur geht er in der Pferdestall und sattelt sein Pferd. Er sieht aus der Stalltür heraus. Es ist niemand zu sehen. Er nimmt sein Pferd und führt es zum Tor. Als er aufsteigen will, steht plötzlich Arthur vor ihm. Er trägt noch immer seine Rüstung. Wütend sieht er ihn an. "Merlin, wo willst du hin? Hatte ich dir nicht verboten allein auszureiten?" Merlin ist für einen kurzen Augenblick sprachlos. "Merlin, nicht nur, dass du mich warten lässt. Ich hatte doch gesagt, du sollst nachkommen. Jetzt erwische ich dich hier, wie du dich davonschleichen willst." Merlin schluckt: "Arthur, ich muss nur schnell ein paar Kräuter sammeln. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich es Gaius versprochen hatte. Ihr wisst doch, wie er ist." Arthur sieht ihn skeptisch an: "Und das konntest du mir nicht sagen? Das ist doch nicht alles. Du verschweigst mir doch was." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich wäre zurückgewesen bevor Ihr bemerkt hättet, dass ich überhaupt weg bin. Ich wollte Euch nicht beunruhigen."

Arthur sieht seinem Diener jetzt tief in die Augen: "Du wolltest dich nicht heimlich auf die Suche nach dem Schwert machen?" Merlin atmet tief durch. "Nein." Er hält inne, dann fügt er hinzu: "Ihr wisst, ich würde Euch nicht belügen." Arthur macht einen Schritt rückwärts. "Dann los. Aber laß das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Und sei zum Abendessen zurück." Merlin nickt. Er zögert. "Ach und Merlin, nimm Sir Galahad mit ja?" Merlin sieht ihn verblüfft an: "Zum Kräuter sammeln?" Aber sein König hat sich bereits Sir Galahad zugewandt. "Sir Galahad? Ihr begleitet Merlin. Seht zu, dass Ihr zurück seit, bevor es dunkel wird." Dann tritt er dicht an ihn heran: "Laß ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ihr tragt die Verantwortung." Dann nickt er Merlin zu und verlässt den Platz in Richtung Schlosshof. Merlin sieht ihm mit schlechten Gewissen nach. Dann sieht er zu Sir Galahad herüber, der ihn wenig begeistert ansieht. Er steckt noch immer in seiner verschwitzten Rüstung.

Merlin seufzt, dann geht er zum Stall um ein zweites Pferd für Sir Galahad zu satteln.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin und Sir Galahad reiten schweigend in den Wald. Mitten im nirgendwo, nicht allzu weit weg vom Schloss, hält Merlin an und steigt ab. Sir Galahad sieht zu ihm herunter und steigt ebenfalls ab. Merlin lächelt ihn an: "Wie Ihr seht, ist hier alles in Ordnung. Keine Banditen, keine Gefahr. Ich suche hier meine Kräuter und Ihr könnt gern wieder zurückkehren ins Schloss. Ihr habt Euch ja jetzt persönlich überzeugt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ihr müsst nicht bleiben. Ich finde den Rückweg auch allein." Aber Sir Galahad schüttelt den Kopf: "Das geht nicht. Arthur hat gesagt, ich soll dich nicht aus den Augen lassen." Merlin seufzt. "Also schön. Ihr bleibt hier bei den Pferden, ich suche die Kräuter." Sir Galahad nickt: "Wird es lange dauern? Kann ich vielleicht helfen? Wenn du mir beschreibst, was du suchst, kann ich mitsuchen." Merlin überlegt, dann antwortet er lächelnd: "Ich suche Galium, auch Labkraut genannt. Die Pflanze ist relativ unbehaart mit glänzenden Blätter und Stengeln. Die Blüten sind weiß oder gelblich. Es wächst direkt unter den Bäumen. Ich suche da, Ihr könnt hier anfangen."

Die beiden Männer laufen gebückt durch den Wald. Merlin hat den Ritter dabei im Auge. Als Sir Galahad sich weit nach unten bückt um eine Pflanze abzupflücken, kracht es plötzlich über ihm. Ein Ast hat sich gelockert und fällt genau auf ihn. Ohnmächtig bleibt er liegen. Merlin tritt hinzu, die Farbe seiner Augen hat sich soeben wieder normalisiert. Das war kein Zufall. Merlin hat den Ritter K.O. geschlagen. Er kniet sich neben ihm nieder, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut geht. Der Ritter schläft nur. "Es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss allein gehen. Geht nach Hause. Arthur wird Euch nicht böse sein. Ihr habt euer Bestes gegeben." Dann erhebt er sich. Das Gesicht zur Faust geballt, schwingt er sich auf sein Pferd und jagt in Richtung Camlann davon.

Als Sir Galahad erwacht, wird es bereits dunkel. Er hält sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Suchend sieht er sich um. "Merlin? Merlin, wo steckst du?" Aber Merlin ist weg. Einzig sein eigenes Pferd steht angebunden neben ihm. Als er zu Boden sieht, findet er Merlins Spur. Sie zeigt Richtung Wald. "Merlin, verdammt. Arthur wird mich umbringen, wenn ich jetzt ohne dich nach Hause komme." Er sieht Richtung Schloss und seufzt. Dann schwingt er sich auf sein Pferd und folgt Merlins Spur.


	6. Chapter 6

Abends im Schloss. Das Gezeter des Königs ist im gesamten Schloss zu hören. Wütend läuft er in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. "Merlin du verdammter... Ich schwöre dir, das wird Konsequenzen haben." Dann schließt er seine Augen und ruft seinen Diener in seinen Gedanken: "Merlin! Merlin! Melde dich! Sofort!" Und tatsächlich antwortet sein Diener kleinlaut: "Arthur bitte, vergebt mir. Ich musste das tun. Ich kann doch nicht zusehen und warten bis Ihr von dem Schwert getötet werdet. Ich bin in zwei Tagen zurück, dann könnt Ihr mir gern den Kopf abreißen. Hauptsache Ihr seid dann in Sicherheit." Sein König seufzt: "Ist wenigstens Sir Galahad noch bei dir?" Aber die Antwort bleibt aus. "Ich deute das als ein nein. Also wo ist er? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Zögerlich antwortet der junge Zauberer: "Ist er noch nicht wieder in Camelot? Er müsste längst zurück sein. Ich habe ihn schon vor einer ganzen Weile K. . Ich bin davon ausgegangen, daß er sich auf den Heimweg macht." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Das hast du ja mal wieder großartig hinbekommen. Jetzt kann ich mich auch noch auf die Suche nach meinem widerspenstigen Diener und einem verloren gegangenen Ritter machen." Er hält kurz inne. "Merlin wo steckst du? Jetzt sag mir, wo du hin willst!" Aber der junge Zauberer antwortet nicht mehr. Der König versucht noch zweimal erfolglos Merlin zu erreichen, aber vergeblich.

Merlin sitzt mitten im Wald an einem kleinen Feuer. Verzweifelt versucht er das wütende Gesicht seines Königs und dessen wütende Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Die Hände um seinen Körper geschlungen, versucht er sich einzureden, dass er Arthur damit nur beschützen will, aber es funktioniert nicht. Sein Gewissen pocht schmerzlich in seinem Kopf. Und das Wissen, dass Sir Galahad verschwunden ist, lässt es nicht eben besser werden.

Sir Galahad hat inzwischen ebenfalls Rast gemacht, da es zu dunkel wurde um Merlins Spur weiter zu verfolgen. Noch immer kann er den Diener des Königs nicht einordnen. Er weiß, das er ihm treu ergeben ist und trotzdem rennt er hier aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund weg. Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Es war meine Aufgabe auf ihn zu achten und genau das werde ich tun." Dann legt er sich auf den Boden und schläft ein.

Wütend betritt der König die Gemächer seines Hofarztes Gaius. Der sitzt allein am Tisch und starrt auf den vollen Teller vor ihm. Er sieht zu Arthur auf: "Er ist weg, hab ich Recht? Dabei hatte er mir versprochen, nichts unüberlegtes zu machen." Traurig sieht er auf Merlins Teller zurück. "Wieso kann er nicht einmal ein Versprechen mir gegenüber halten?" Er sieht wieder zu seinem König auf: "Was werdet Ihr tun?" Arthur kommt einen Schritt auf den alten Mann zu: "Ich werde ihn suchen. Wo ist er hingeritten?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass es für Euch gefährlich ist. Lasst ihn ziehen." Arthur seufzt: "Das geht nicht. Sir Galahad ist auch verschwunden, ich vermute, er ist ihm gefolgt. Also wohin wollte Merlin? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr etwas wisst." Gaius ist unsicher. Soll er Merlin verraten? Aber schließlich siegt die Sorge um seinen Ziehsohn. "Merlin vermutet, daß das Schwert in der Nähe von Camlann ist. Ich denke, dass er dorthin unterwegs ist." Er atmet tief durch. "Bitte seid vorsichtig, Merlin wird mir nie verzeihen, wenn Euch etwas zustößt." Arthur nickt: "Danke Gaius, ich werde im Morgengrauen losreiten." Damit dreht er sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Merlin in Camlann eintrifft, ist ihm mulmig zumute. Weg ist sein Mut, seine Selbstsicherheit. Noch immer ist hier das Unheil zu spüren. Das Ungemach des Todes einer großen Schlacht. Er fühlt sich unbehaglich. Er sieht sich um. Es ist vormittags und die Sonne kämpft sich durch die Wolken. Einzelne Strahlen erscheinen und tauchen das Schlachtfeld in ein seltsames Licht. Schnell passiert er das unheimliche Gelände. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo er suchen soll. Das Gelände ist so groß und weitläufig.

Sir Galahad ist ebenso bereits auf den Beinen, noch immer verfolgt er Merlins Spur. Die, wie er mittlerweile richtig vermutet, nach Camlann führt. Er selbst hat an der großen Schlacht nicht teilgenommen. Aber allein die Erzählungen seiner ritterlichen Freunde, lässt ihn vor Erhabenheit erzittern. Was will der Diener des Königs an einer solchen Gedenkstätte? Er seufzt. Den Spuren nach zu urteilen, hat Merlin etwa zwei Stunden Vorsprung. Das ist nicht allzu viel. Zu Mittag wird er ebenfalls in Camlann sein.

Der König ist noch immer furchtbar wütend. Er hat die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Bei Sonnenaufgang hat er sich zusammen mit Sir Leon und vier weiteren Rittern ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Camlann gemacht. Schnell jagen sie den Weg entlang. Der König sieht sich um. Außer Sir Leon ist keiner seiner engen Freunde bei ihm. Es fühlt sich eigenartig an. Sir Gwaine ist in Annis Königreich und Sir Percival ist ebenfalls dort um Sir Gwaine zu besuchen. Seine zwei weiteren Freunde, Sir Galahad und Merlin, sind irgendwo in Camlann unterwegs. Entschlossen die beiden zu finden, treibt er sein Pferd zu Höchstleistungen. In Gedanken versucht er noch einmal Merlin zu erreichen. "Merlin? Merlin antworte!" Aber der junge Zauberer antwortet nicht, er ist außer Reichweite.

Merlin ist von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und klettert eine Seite der Schlucht hoch. Die Stille an dem Ort ist gespenstisch. Einzig der Wind, der durch die Schlucht jagt, verursacht ein leises aber ebenso unangenehmes Geräusch. Oben angekommen sieht Merlin herunter. Er fürchtet sich vor dem Anblick. Trotzdem sieht er herunter. Ihn fröstelt bei dem Anblick und der Erinnerung an all die Toten. Schnell wendet er sich wieder ab. Er hat wichtigeres zu tun. Er muss dieses Schwert finden. Er überlegt. Wo würde er hier einen Freund bestatten? Magnetisch zieht es ihn zu dem kleinen Wäldchen etwas abseits der großen Schlucht. Langsam schreitet er auf einen einzelnen großen Baum in der Mitte des Wäldchens zu. Neben dem Baum erhebt sich ein kleiner Hügel. Er ist von weitem kaum zu erkennen, je dichter er jedoch kommt, desto deutlicher zeichnet er sich von seinem Umfeld ab. Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl läuft er darauf zu.

Sir Galahad hat Camlann erreicht. Er hält inne und sieht gerührt in die Schlucht. Langsam und bedächtig reitet er hindurch. Auf dem Boden befinden sich noch immer vereinzelte Waffen, Überreste der großen Schlacht. Wie soll er hier Merlin finden? Er hält inne. Dann erblickt er Merlins Pferd. Er reitet hinzu und steigt ab. Merlins Fußspuren führen an der Seite der Schlucht hinauf. Augenblicklich macht er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Merlin steht andächtig vor dem Grabhügel. Gerührt sieht er zu Boden. Obwohl der junge Druide sich Morgana angeschlossen hatte, kann er keinen Hass gegen ihn empfinden. Nach allem ist es eher Mitleid und Trauer, die die Erinnerung an den jungen Mann begleiten. Er seufzt. Als er aufsieht, findet er weshalb er gekommen ist. Das Schwert, geschmiedet im Atem des Drachen. Es steckt in Mordreds Grab wie eine Warnung, wie eine Mahnung. Beinahe hat Merlin ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er nach dem Schwert greift. Aber es muss sein, er muss es an einen sicherern Ort bringen, bevor es Schaden anrichten kann. Langsam schließt er seine Hand um den Griff des Schwertes. Er kann die Macht in dem Schwert pulsieren fühlen.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin hat den Griff des Schwertes fest umschlossen. In dem Moment, als er es heraus ziehen will, spürt er ein Schwert in seinem Rücken. Er zuckt zusammen und lässt das Schwert los. Langsam dreht er sich um und blickt in das Gesicht von Sir Galahad. Merlin fällt vor Erleichterung ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Er lächelt ihn an, was man von dem Ritter nicht behaupten kann. Das Gesicht des Ritters ist versteinert. Bevor Merlin eine Erklärung versuchen kann, hat Sir Galahad das Wort ergriffen: "Merlin, was soll das? Wieso bist du weggelaufen? Und was willst du hier?" Merlin sucht nach einer Erklärung. Was soll er dem jungen Ritter erzählen. Dass er in einer Vision gesehen hat, wie dieses Schwert den König tötet? Er seufzt. "Sir Galahad. Ich.." Er bricht ab. Der Ritter nimmt sein Schwert enttäuscht herunter. "Merlin ist dir klar, in was für eine Situation du mich gebracht hast? Arthur hat mich gebeten auf dich aufzupassen und du rennst einfach weg." Merlin nickt: "Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich.." Weiter kommt er nicht. Unbemerkt von Merlin und Sir Galahad hat sich eine Gruppe von Männern um sie gescharrt. Sir Galahad stellt sich jetzt schützend vor Merlin. "Wer seid Ihr? Und was wollt Ihr hier?" Einer der Männer tritt hervor. Er ist groß, dreckig und hat dunkle Haare. Sein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ist unheilvoll. Merlin erschaudert, dass ist der Mann. Der Mann aus seiner Vision, der das Schwert aus dem Grab gezogen hat und der Arthurs Tod herbeiführen wird.

Entschlossen tritt er vor den Ritter, der ihn jetzt verblüfft ansieht. Merlin richtet sein Wort an den offensichtlichen Anführer. "Wenn Ihr euer Leben liebt, werdet Ihr auf der Stelle verschwinden. Das ist eure einzige Chance. Eine Zweite werdet ihr nicht erhalten." Entgeistert sieht ihn Sir Galahad an: "Bist du verrückt geworden? Was soll das?" Aber Merlin fügt noch hinzu: "Verschwindet jetzt!" Die Männer, die um sie stehen, brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Anführer macht einen Schritt auf Merlin und Sir Galahad zu: "Du hast ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk. Dir ist vielleicht entgangen, dass ihr nur zu zweit seid und wir zu zwölft." Er lacht lauthals. Aber Merlin ist davon nicht beeindruckt. Der Anführer grinst noch immer: "Wenn Ihr euch ergebt, lassen wir Euch vielleicht euer Leben. Wenn nicht, nun dann werdet Ihr den gefallenen Seelen der Schlucht Gesellschaft leisten." Merlin funkelt den Anführer wütend an: "Wir werden uns auf keinen Fall ergeben!" Sir Galahad sieht Merlin entsetzt an. "Bist du verrückt geworden? Die sind uns doch weit überlegen!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Dass glauben sie. Ich bin hierhergekommen um etwas zu erledigen. Ich muss dieses Schwert dort in Sicherheit bringen und das werde ich tun. Und Ihr müsst mir dabei helfen. Bitte, Sir Galahad!" Der Ritter sieht den Diener an. Was ist nur los mit dem Mann? Er wiegt ab. Sterben werden sie wahrscheinlich sowieso. Außerdem ist es sein Auftrag Arthurs Diener zu beschützen. Er nickt ihm zu. "Was soll ich tun?" Merlin lächelt. Dann sieht er wieder zu den Banditen. "Ihr habt Euch entschieden hier zu sterben?" Die Männer lachen. Sir Galahad hebt sein Schwert. Der Anführer nickt seinen Männern zu, die jetzt ebenfalls ihre Schwerter erheben und auf Merlin und den Ritter zugehen.

Merlin erhebt seine Hände, er hasst es, dass zu tun. Aber er hat keine Wahl. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hände, werden die Männer, die sich noch eben auf Merlin und Sir Galahad zubewegt haben, durch die Luft geschleudert. Bewegungslos bleiben sie auf dem Boden liegen. Noch während die Farbe in Merlins Augen wechselt, sieht ihn der Ritter verblüfft an. Auch der Anführer der Banditen ist sprachlos. Er hält inne. Sein Blick gleitet über seine toten Kameraden. Er sieht den Zauberer an und läuft mit entsetztem Gesicht davon.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin hat ein kleines Feuer gemacht. Er und Sir Galahad sitzen nebeneinander und starren still hinein. Sie befinden sich in dem kleinen Wäldchen in Sichtweites des Grabes. Der Ritter sieht zu Boden: "Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen, wer du bist. Und vor allem, was das alles sollte?" Merlin sieht zu dem Ritter auf. Langsam und leise beginnt er zu erzählen: "Wie Ihr heute sicherlich festgestellt habt, kann ich zaubern. Meine Magie wurde mir gegeben um meinem König zu dienen und ihn zu beschützen. Vor kurzem hatte ich eine Vision, in der ich Arthur sterben sah. Dieses Schwert, was wir heute geholt haben, es hat Arthur getötet. Das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen. Deshalb war ich heute hier. Um es zu holen und sicher zu verwahren. Ich könnte nie riskieren ihn zu verlieren." Jetzt lächelt Merlin doch ein wenig.

Sir Galahad sieht den jungen Zauberer an: "Wer weiß noch, wer du bist? Weiß Arthur es?" Merlin nickt. Der Ritter überlegt, dann fügt er hinzu: "Jetzt verstehe ich auch endlich, weshalb er unbedingt die Gesetze ändern wollte." Merlin seufzt. Der Ritter geht noch weiter: "Wieso sagst du nicht einfach allen, wer du bist? Weshalb dieses Versteckspiel?" Merlin atmet tief ein: "Weil die Menschen von Camelot Zauberer noch immer nicht akzeptieren. Ihr selbst habt doch gesehen, wie schwer es war, die Gesetze auch nur anzupassen. Ich müsste Camelot verlassen, ich könnte ihn nicht mehr beschützen." Dann sieht er ihn eindringlich an: "Bitte Sir Galahad. Ihr dürft es niemandem erzählen. Außer Euch und Arthur wissen es nur Gaius, Gwen und Sir Gwaine. Und dabei muss es vorerst auch bleiben." Der Ritter nickt. Das was er da soeben erfahren hat, wirft ihn doch etwas aus der Bahn. Sir Galahad nickt erneut: "Ist schon gut Merlin. Aber sag mir doch beim nächsten Mal gleich um was es geht." Dann legt er sich zum Schlafen nieder.

Merlin sieht zum Grab hinüber. Das Schwert, es steckt noch immer darin. Der junge Zauberer atmet tief durch. Aus irgendeinem Grund fürchtet er sich davor es heraus zu ziehen. Und er fürchtet sich vor diesem Ort. Am liebsten würde er das Schwert herausziehen und sofort verschwinden. Aber Sir Galahad hat entschieden, dass sie hier die Nacht verbringen werden und Merlin will ihn nicht allein zurücklassen. Arthur ist schon sauer genug auf ihn.

Merlin und Sir Galahad sind eingeschlafen. Plötzlich schreckt Merlin hoch. Eine kühle Briese umspielt seinen Körper. Der Wind flüstert seinen Namen: "Merlin! Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Merlin!" Dann ist der Luftzug weg. Still sitzt Merlin und lauscht. Es sind die letzten dunklen Minuten, die Sonne wird gleich aufgehen.

Ein Knacken, ein Rascheln. Dann steht er plötzlich vor dem noch immer am Boden sitzenden Zauberer. Es ist der Anführer der Banditen, er ist zurückgekehrt. Er hat die dunkelste Stunde genutzt und sich angeschlichen. Wütend stürmt er auf Merlin zu: "Ich mache dich fertig! Du mieser kleiner Zauberer!" Bevor Merlin reagieren kann, hat sich jetzt Sir Galahad schützend vor ihn gestellt und pariert den Schwertschlag des Banditenanführers. "Den übernehme ich." Machtlos muss Merlin mitansehen, wie der Ritter und der Anführer umeinanderer herschleichen und sich mit erhobenen Schwertern belauern.

Merlin sieht entsetzt zu wie der Ritter und der Anführer der Banditen einander fixieren. Beide erheben die Schwerter und greifen einander an. Schwerter klirren als beide in der Luft aufeinandertreffen. Sir Galahad dreht sich um sich selbst, er holt aus und zielt auf die linke Seite des Banditen. Der pariert jedoch und schlägt nun seinerseits zu. Aber auch der Ritter kann dem Schlag ausweichen. Wieder stehen sich beide fixierend gegenüber. Merlin will eingreifen, aber er weiß nicht wie, ohne Sir Galahad dabei zu verletzen. Hilflos sieht er beiden zu, die sich bereits wieder aufeinander stürzen. Diesmal ist Sir Galahad einen Augenblick schneller und trifft die Hand des Banditen. Der Schmerz bringt ihn dazu, sein Schwert fallen zu lassen. Merlin atmet auf. Der Bandit macht einen Schritt rückwärts während sich Sir Galahad auf ihn zubewegt. Noch einen und noch einen, er läuft rückwärts auf den Grabhügel zu. Dann umfasst die Hand des Banditen plötzlich das Schwert, das in dem Grab steckt. Er zieht grinsend Mordreds Schwert heraus.

Fassungslos sieht Merlin zu, wie der Bandit das Schwert Mordreds durch die Luft schwingt und sich damit auf Sir Galahad stürzt. Alles ist wie in seiner Vision. Aber er hat sich getäuscht, es war nicht Arthur, den er hat sterben sehen. Es war Sir Galahad! Er ist der blonde Ritter aus seiner Vision! Und er, Merlin hat ihn hierhergeführt!

Sir Galahad pariert mit seinem Schwert, aber Mordreds Schwert durchschneidet es wie Butter. Das Schwert Sir Galahads zerbricht in zwei Teile, während sich das Schwert des Banditen weiter seinen Weg bahnt und schließlich die Schulter des Ritters trifft. Unbewaffnet und verletzt geht Sir Galahad in die Knie. Der Bandit steht fies lächelnd vor ihm. Er erhebt das Schwert um es in den Ritter zu stoßen. Panisch sieht Merlin sich um. Was soll er tun? Dann erblickt er das Schwert, dass der Bandit vorhin im Kampf hat fallenlassen. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hand erhebt es sich und fliegt von hinten in den Rücken des Banditen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Der Bandit bricht zusammen, er lässt das blutgetränkte Schwert Mordreds los. Es fällt auf den Grabhügel und bleibt da liegen. Sir Galahad blickt auf, über den toten Banditen hinweg sieht er hinweg in die Augen Merlins, dessen Farbe sich so eben wieder in seine eigene verwandelt. Beide atmen tief durch. Es ist vorbei. Sir Galahad erhebt sich. Er hält seine verwundete Schulter. Aber er lächelt.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurz nach Morgengrauen erreichen auch Arthur und seine Ritter Camlann. Aber wo sind Merlin und Sir Galahad. Der König sieht sich um. Dann schließt er die Augen und ruft seinen Freund in seinen Gedanken: "Merlin? Kannst du mich hören?" Spürbar erleichtert antwortet sein Freund: "Arthur! Was.. wo seid Ihr?" "Das frage ich dich? Wo genau steckst du? Und ist Sir Galahad bei dir?" "Wir sind oberhalb der Schlucht, in einem kleinen Wäldchen." "Dann bleibt da, wir kommen rauf." Arthur sieht zu Sir Leon: "Wir müssen da rauf. Sie sind da oben." Verwundert sieht ihn sein Ritter an: "Woher wisst Ihr das?" Arthur lächelt: "Irgendwie habe ich das im Gefühl." Dann reitet er voraus und seine Männer folgen ihm.

Als sie das Wäldchen erreichen, verbindet Merlin gerade die Wunde an Sir Galahads Schulter. Der König steigt ab und läuft zu beiden herüber. Wütend sieht er zu Merlin, der augenblicklich einen Schritt zurückweicht und den Weg zu Sir Galahad freimacht. Arthur kniet sich zu ihm herunter. "Sir Galahad, geht es Euch gut? Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht." Der Ritter nickt: "Es tut mir leid, My Lord. Ich habe nicht gut genug auf Merlin aufgepasst, er ist mir entwischt." Der König nickt: "Das ist nicht eure Schuld. Jetzt ruht Euch aus." Dann wendet er sich seinem Diener zu: "Du! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hast Sir Galahad in Gefahr gebracht und du hast meinen direkten Befehl missachtet!" Wütend schreit er ihn an. Merlin kann nicht antworten, er stammelt: "Das war nicht meine Absicht.. das habe ich nicht gewollt. Ich wollte..." Arthur ist noch immer aufgebracht: "Pack alles zusammen. Wir brechen sofort auf! Und diesmal will ich keine Widerrede hören!" Beschämt sieht Merlin zu Boden.

Das Schwert Mordreds liegt noch immer auf dem Grabhügel. Das Blut Sir Galahads tropft von ihm herab und versickert im Grab als Merlin herantritt und es ergreift.

Auf der Straße nach Camelot reitet der junge Zauberer nicht wie sonst an der Seite seines Königs. Er folgt dem Troß aus Rittern mit einigen Metern Abstand. Er hatte noch immer nicht die Möglichkeit unter vier Augen mit Arthur zu reden. Sein König ist immernoch sauer auf ihn und Sir Galahad wurde verletzt. War es das Ganze wert? Er seufzt. Dann fällt sein Blick auf das Schwert, dass er an seinem Sattel befestigt hat. Es ist Mordreds Schwert. Sorgenvoll sieht er auf es herab. Wo soll er es jetzt verstecken? Vorerst wird es einen Platz in der Schatzkammer in der Gruft Camelots finden.


	11. Chapter 11

Geimsam reiten die Ritter, der König und Merlin in den Schloßhof. Als Merlin damit beginnen will, die Pferde zu entladen, dreht sich Arthur zu den Wachen um und winkt sie heran. Dann tritt er mit ihnen gemeinsam vor Merlin, der ihn entgeistert ansieht. "Merlin, du hast dich gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl aus Camelot entfernt. Du stehst ab sofort unter Arrest." Dann sieht er den Wachen zu: "Bringt ihn in eine Zelle." Merlin sieht seinem König fassungslos an. "Arthur bitte.." Aber der König kennt kein Erbarmen: "Merlin, diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen. Du wirst dir eine Woche lang im Kerker überlegen, ob du mir in Zukunft noch dienen willst." Merlin schluckt und eine Träne steigt ihm in das Auge. "Und Merlin, ich erwarte, dass du die volle Woche absitzt. Keine Spielchen, keine Tricks." Merlin flüstert: "Wie Ihr wünscht My Lord. Ich habe noch eine Bitte. Das Schwert, würdet Ihr es an Euch nehmen? Bitte?" Arthur sieht zu dem Schwert, welches an Merlins Pferd befestigt ist. Er nickt: "Einverstanden." Er ergreift das Schwert und sieht zu, wie die Wachen seinen Diener in Richtung Kerker geleiten.

Als er sich umdreht, sieht er in die Augen seiner Ritter. Alle haben die Luft angehalten. Man könnte die Stille, die herrscht mit einem Schwert zerschneiden. Unbehaglich geht er mit dem Schwert die Stufen hinauf. Sir Leon und Sir Galahad sehen ihm nach. Sir Leon lächelt: "Das war nötig. Aber ich bin mir sicher, gut hat er sich dabei nicht gefühlt."

Als der König seine Gemächer betritt, wirft er das Schwert wütend auf den Tisch. Dieses verdammte Schwert, diese verdammte Morgana. Auch nach all der Zeit, sind ihre Auswirkungen, ihre Schatten noch zu spüren. Der König fühlt sich schrecklich. Eigentlich sollte er sich gut fühlen. Alle sind mehr oder weniger heil nach Hause gekommen. Das Schwert Mordreds ist keine Bedrohung mehr. Trotzdem fühlt er sich mies. Noch immer fühlt er die tiefe Enttäuschung, die Merlins Lüge in ihm angerichtet hat. Enttäuscht und traurig nimmt er das Amulett, dass er um seine Brust trägt ab und legt es neben das Schwert auf den Tisch.

Als Gwen zur Tür hereinkommt, findet sie ihren Mann traurig und alles andere als glücklich am Tisch sitzend und auf das Schwert und das Amulett starrend vor. Sie umarmt ihn: "Bist du nicht ein bißchen zu streng? Ich sehe doch, dass es dir selbst am wenigsten gefällt. Du weißt doch, weshalb er es getan hat. Er wollte dich doch nur beschützen." Arthur seufzt und erhebt sich: "Ich werde dieses verfluchte Schwert wegschließen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Dann ergreift er das Schwert und verlässt damit das Zimmer.


	12. Chapter 12

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht wird Merlin in seiner Zelle von Fanfaren geweckt. Das Turnier! Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Er schließt die Augen und versucht seinen König in Gedanken zu erreichen: "Arthur? Arthur!" Aber der König antwortet nicht. Er hat das Amulett abgenommen, es liegt noch immer auf dem Tisch. Für einen Augenblick spielt er mit dem Gedanken, die Tür gewaltsam zu öffnen, entschließt sich aber dann doch im Kerker auszuharren. Er hockt sich auf den Boden. "Bitte seid vorsichtig heute." Dann schließt er die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, steht Gwen vor ihm. Sie hat die Zellentür geöffnet und setzt sich zu Merlin auf dessen Liege: "Merlin, wie geht es dir?" Merlin schüttelt nur den Kopf. Gwen lächelt: "Merlin,weißt du weshalb du hier drinnen sitzt?" Merlin nickt: "Ich habe gegen seinen Befehl verstoßen." Gwen schüttelt den Kopf: "Das ist nichts Neues. Deshalb hat er dich noch nie eingesperrt. Der Grund, weshalb du wirklich hierdrin sitzt, ist, dass du ihn Angelogen hast. Du hast ihn bewusst in die Augen gesehen und ihn angelogen. Das hat Arthur sehr getroffen. Das war ein Vertrauensbruch ohne Gleichen. Deshalb sitzt du hier." Merlin atmet tief ein: "Es tut mir leid." Erneut läuft ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht. "Merlin, du hast ihn angelogen, dich und auch noch Sir Galahad in Gefahr gebracht." Sie sieht Merlin in die Augen: "Er ist einfach nur maßlos enttäuscht. Und er hatte eine furchtbare Angst um dich." Merlin nickt. Er kann nur noch einmal wiederholen, was er eben bereits sagte: "Es tut mir leid." Gwen sieht ihn streng an. "Aber er braucht dich. Geh hoch zu ihm." Verblüfft sieht Merlin sie an. "Jetzt mach schon. Bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Du musst ein Auge auf ihn haben, dieses Turnier... pass auf ihn auf, hörst du?" Merlin nickt, dann umarmt er seine Königin: "Ich danke Euch." Er steht auf und rennt die Stufen hinauf.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Merlin vorsichtig das Zimmer seines Königs betritt, steht der vor dem großen Tisch und lässt sich auf das Turnier vorbereiten. Ein Diener ist gerade damit beschäftigt, den Harnisch an seinem Rücken zu verschließen. Arthur steht somit mit dem Rücken in Richtung Merlin. Merlin nickt dem Diener zu, der sich leise aus dem Zimmer entfernt. Dann beginnt er die Verschlüsse zu verschließen. "Merlin, hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst im Kerker bleiben?" Der junge Zauberer ist verblüfft: "Woher wisst Ihr, dass ich das bin?" Arthur lächelt: "Ich konnte deine Sorge förmlich spüren, als du das Zimmer betreten hast." Merlin lächelt: "Ihr habt mich durchschaut." Er verschließt weiter den nächsten Verschluß. "Merlin, dass war keine Antwort. Also wie bist du aus dem Kerker abgehauen?" Dann dreht er sich zu ihm um und fügt traurig hinzu: "Bedeuten die meine Befehle so wenig, dass du dich schon wieder darüber hinwegsetzt?"

Merlin sieht ihm in die Augen: "Arthur, Ihr werdet heute an einem Turnier teilnehmen. Solange ich Euch kenne, habe ich Euch immer darauf vorbereitet. Und ich werde, dass jetzt nicht ändern. Das ist meine Aufgabe." Dann ergreift er die Armschiene seines Königs und beginnt diese zu befestigen. "Ich kann Euch unmöglich in das Turnier gehen lassen, ohne sicher zu sein, das eure Rüstung in Ordnung ist." Dann sieht er wieder zu ihm auf. "Arthur, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Euch nicht anlügen. Ich hatte einfach furchtbare Angst um Euch." Vergeblich sucht er nach einem Lächeln in dessen Gesicht. Sein König atmet durch: "Merlin, so geht das aber nicht. Du kannst nicht machen, was du willst. Einerseits verlangst du von mir, dass ich dich und deine Magie akzeptiere, wie du bist. Du willst, dass ich dir vertraue und andererseits vertraust du mir aber nicht. Vielleicht solltest du endlich anfangen auch mir zu trauen. Du hast noch immer so viele Geheimnisse vor mir. Manchmal denke ich, ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht." Merlin schluckt, er flüstert: "Es tut mir leid." Arthur legt die Hand auf seine Schulter: "Merlin, ich vertraue dir, fang endlich an mir zu vertrauen." Merlin nickt.

Der König dreht sich zur Tür: "Wachen!" Merlin sieht seinen Freund skeptisch an. Als die Wachen eintreten, ruft der König ihnen zu: "Bringt meinen Diener zurück in seine Zelle. Er hat noch eine volle Woche darin abzusitzen." Die Wachen machen einen Schritt auf Merlin zu. "Wie Ihr wünscht. Aber eine Sache noch." Er ergreift das Amulett, was noch immer auf dem Tisch liegt und hängt es seinem König wieder um den Hals. "Bitte, wenn es nötig ist, möchte ich, dass Ihr nach mir ruft." Der König nickt und steckt es unter seine Rüstung. Jetzt lächelt er doch ein wenig. Merlin verbeugt sich und verlässt in Begleitung der Wachen das Zimmer. Der König nimmt seinen Helm und sein Schwert und begibt sich zum Turnier.

Als Merlin die Zelle wieder betritt, setzt er sich auf seine Liege. Die Wachen verschließen die Zellentür. Er lehnt sich an die Wand und atmet durch. Das Schwert, Mordreds Schwert, es ist in der Schatzkammer sicher weggeschlossenn. Wenn der Preis für die Sicherheit seines Königs eine Woche Arrest ist, wird er es gern ertragen.


	14. Chapter 14

Auf dem Turnierplatz stehen sich Arthur und Sir Galahad gegenüber. Trotz seiner Verletzung an der Schulter ist der junge Ritter entschlossen, sich zu beweisen. Er will seinem König zeigen, was er kann. Er wird es ihm nicht leicht machen. Die Königin sitzt auf der Tribüne und sieht zu. Gaius steht neben ihr. Beide verfolgen das Duell gespannt.

Die beiden Ritter gehen mit erhobenen Schwertern aufeinander zu. Bevor Sir Galahad und Arthur jedoch aufeinander losgehen können, wird dem König auf einmal schwindlich. Sein Blick verschwimmt und seine Brust beginnt wie wild zu schmerzen. Er fasst sich an die Wunde, die ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Die Wunde, die Mordred mit seinem Schwert verursacht hat. Sein gesamter Körper krampft. Arthur lässt sein Schwert fallen und sinkt in die Knie. Verzweifelt sieht er um sich. Er versucht noch Merlin in seinen Gedanken zu rufen, doch zu spät. Ohnmächtig sinkt er zu Boden.

Das Volk von Camelot sieht entsetzt zu, wie ihr geliebter König zu Boden sinkt. Alle halten die Luft an. Sir Galahad ist sprachlos. Er sieht sein Schwert an, dann das Volk: "Das war ich nicht! Das war ich nicht!" Angstvoll weicht er zurück. Unterdessen ist Gwen auf den Tribüne aufgesprungen. Sie kommt auf den Platz geeilt. Gaius ist mittlerweile ebenso an Arthur herangetreten und fühlt seinen Puls. Er sieht erst Gwen dann Sir Galahad an: "Er lebt. Aber er ist schwach. Was ist passiert?" Sir Galahad zuckt mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen." Gaius nickt: "Bringt ihn sofort in meine Gemächer!" Dann sieht er Gwen an: "Wir brauchen Merlin!" Gwen atmet durch: "Ich verstehe." Sie dreht sich dem Publikum zu: "Das Tunier ist hiermit leider beendet." Der König wird von Sir Galahad und den umherstehenden Wachen in Richtung Schloß getragen. Gaius und Gwen eilen ihnen hinterher.

Als Gwen den Kerker betritt, sehen die Wachen sie fragend an. Sie tritt an Merlins Zelle. Merlin sitzt zusammengekauert auf der Liege. Als er aufsieht, sieht er in die Augen seiner Königin. Die Angst steht ihr im Gesicht geschrieben. Währrend die Wachen die Tür öffnen, flüstert sie verzweifelt: "Merlin, du must sofort zu Arthur. Es ist was schreckliches passiert. Gaius hat gesagt, er braucht dich!" Merlin springt auf. Der Anblick seiner Königin lässt ihn das schlimmste befürchten. "Wo ist er und was ist passiert?" Er läuft auf Gwen zu. Seite an Seite rennen sie die Treppen nach oben. Währenddessen erklärt Gwen außer Atem: "Arthur. Er ist auf dem Tunierplatz ohne Grund einfach zusammengebrochen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Er ist jetzt in Gaius Gemächern."


	15. Chapter 15

Als Merlin und Gwen die Gemächer des Arztes betreten, finden sie Gaius hilflos vor. Er hat die Rüstung des Königs zusammen mit Sir Galahad entfernt. Fassungslos sehen sie auf die alte Narbe herab. Diese sollte verschlossen und bereits verblasst sein, stattdessen hat sie sich an den Rändern wieder geöffnet und Blut fließt heraus. Es ist nicht viel, aber genug um dem Arzt Angst zu machen. Gaius sieht zu Merlin auf: "Es ist seine alte Wunde. Ich weiß nicht, wie dass passieren konnte... Ich weiß es nicht." Merlin schiebt seinen Mentor beiseite. Er sieht auf seinen König hinunter. Er ist blaß und noch immer bewußtlos. Der junge Zauberer legt seine Hand auf die Wunder. Er spürt etwas. Etwas in der Wunde pulsiert. Merlin nimmt erschrocken die Hand weg. Entsetzt sieht er seine Freunde an: "Es ist das abgebrochene Schwertstück. Es ist noch immer in ihm. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte, die Lady von Avalon hätte es entfernt. Aber anscheinend hatte sie nur einen Zauber darum gelegt." Fassungslos sieht er auf Arthur hinab. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann. Dagagen bin ich machtlos. Er muß sofort wieder zur Insel von Avalon. Aber er ist bereits bewußtlos. Das schaffen wir nie rechtzeitig."

Gwen kommt auf ihn zu: "Merlin, tu was! Er darf nicht sterben! Hörst du?" Verzeifelt sieht Gwen zu Arthur herunter, sie kämpft mit den Tränen. "Er hatte es doch bereits geschafft. Wieso wird das jetzt alles wieder zerstört?" Merlin horcht auf. "Gwen, was hast du da eben gesagt?" Die Königin schluchzt: "Er war doch geheilt. Wieso.." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, was hast du eben genau gesagt? Bitte wiederhole es genau!" Gwen sieht ihn verwundert an: "Ich sagte, dass er es doch bereits geschafft hatte. Wieso wird das jetzt alles wieder zerstört?" Merlin atmet tief durch. Dann sieht er seinen immer schwächer werdenden König an: "Ich verdammter Narr. Es ist das Schwert. Es ist Mordred's Schwert. Und ich Idiot habe es her gebracht!" Seine Freunde sehen ihn verständnislos an. Merlin erklärt unter Tränen: "Der Große Drache sagte einst: Was geschaffen wurde, kann nicht zerstört werden. Ein Schwert, geschmiedet im Atem des Drachen, kann nicht zerstört werden!" Seine Freunde verstehen ihn noch immer nicht. "Versteht ihr denn nicht? Das Stück, das in Arthurs Brust steckt, es ist aus Mordreds Schwert herausgebrochen. Das sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein. Und jetzt wo das Schwert hier im Schloß ist, versuchen sich das Schwert und das Teil, das in Arthur steckt, wieder zu verbinden. Das Teil in Arthurs Brust versucht aus ihm heraus zu gelangen. Es ist die Magie, die in dem Teil steckt. Die Lady von Avalon hatte es neutralisiert. Aber dadurch, dass ich das Schwert hierher gebracht habe, wurde der Bann gebrochen."

Fassungslos sehen Gaius, Gwen und Sir Galahad den jungen Zauberer an. Merlin schluchzt: "Ich verdammter Narr. Das Schwert, es muss sofort hier weg. So weit wie möglich. Irgendwohin, wo es für immer verschwindet." Er sieht Gwen und Sir Galahad an: "Gwen, Ihr müsst das verdammte Schwert aus der Schatzkammer holen. Sir Galahad, Ihr müsst euer Pferd vorbereiten. Ihr müsst das Schwert wegbringen. So schnell wie möglich. Das ist Arthurs einzige Chance." Gwen nickt, sie eilt aus dem Raum. Sir Galahad zögert: "Wo bitte soll ich denn das Schwert so schnell hinbringen? Ich kann es doch unmöglich in so kurzer Zeit weit genaug weg schaffen!" Merlin überlegt kurz: "Freya! Du musst es zu Freya bringen!" Der Ritter schüttelt ahnungslos den Kopf: "Wohin?" Merlin macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu: "Kennt Ihr den See, in dem der Bruder der Königin bestattet wurde?" Der Ritter nickt: "Ja, ich habe die Königin mehrmals dahin begleitet." Merlin sieht ihn eindringlich an: "Nehmt das Schwert und reitet so schnell wie möglich dahin. Wenn Ihr da seid, müsst Ihr das Schwert so weit wie möglich in den See werfen. Habt Ihr das verstanden? Das ist wichtig!" Sir Galahad nickt skeptisch. Merlin legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: "Ihr müsst Euch beeilen. Reitet so schnell Ihr könnt. Und das Schwert muss tief im See verschwinden. Bitte vertraut mir." Der Ritter sieht Merlin, dann seinen König an und verlässt eiligen Schrittes das Zimmer.


	16. Chapter 16

Während Sir Galahad mit dem Schwert zum See unterwegs ist, ist Gwen zurück an Arthurs Bett getreten. Zusammen mit Merlin und Gaius wachen sie über den König. Arthur geht es immer schlechter. Seine Atmung wird zusehens schwächer, sein Puls langsamer. Gaius sieht erst Merlin, dann Gwen an: "Ich glaube nicht, dass er es schafft. Er ist sehr schwach." Gwen schüttelt den Kopf: "Gaius bitte, Ihr müsst ihn am Leben halten, bis Sir Galahad seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat. Danach wird es ihm besser gehen. Wird es doch oder Merlin?" Merlin nickt: "Das hoffe ich. Ich hoffe, Sir Galahad ist schnell genug." Dann verfallen alle drei wieder in Schweigen.

Arthurs Atmung ist mittlerweile kaum noch spürbar. Merlin sieht Gaius an. Der schüttelt nur noch den Kopf. Gwen kann ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Merlin steht auf: "Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen. Ich verspreche es." Seine beiden Freunde sehen ihn entgeistert an: "Aber du kannst doch gar nichts tun!" Merlin lächelt: "Es gibt eine letzte Möglichkeit. Aber dazu müsst ihr beide das Zimmer verlassen." Gaius ahnt Böses: "Nein, Merlin, dass kannst du nicht tun. Ich verbiete es dir." Aber Merlin reagiert nicht. Vorsichtig aber entschlossen, schiebt er seine Königin und Gaius zur Tür hinaus. Er sieht seinen Mentor in die Augen: "Ich danke Euch für alles. Ich liebe Euch Vater." Gaius stemmt sich dagegen, aber er kann Merlin nicht aufhalten. "Merlin nein!" Dann schließt der junge Zauberer vor den entsetzten Augen seines Mentors die Tür und verriegelt sie von innen. Er lehnt sich von innen dagegen. Leise dringen die Rufe von Gaius durch die Tür an sein Ohr. Aber Merlin blendet sie einfach aus. Er geht zu Arthur ans Bett und sieht ihm liebevoll ins Gesicht.

"Arthur, dass ist alles meine Schuld. Aber Ihr werdet wieder gesund. Das verspreche ich Euch. Sir Galahad wird das Schwert ein für alle mal im See versenken, danach werdet Ihr wieder gesund. Alles was Ihr braucht ist ein wenig Zeit. Und Zeit werde ich Euch verschaffen." Er streichelt über das Gesicht seines Königs. Dann geht er mit einer Träne im Auge zum Fenster and öffnet es.

Gwen und Gaius stehen auf dem Flur vor der verschlossenen Tür. Gwen schreit Gaius an: "Was macht er da drin? Gaius sagt es mir!" Gaius sinkt zu Boden. Unendlich traurig ringt er um Fassung. Er kann kaum reden. Er weint. Die Königin sieht ihn jetzt verwundert an: "Gaius was ist denn bloß los. Redet endlich! Warum sagt Ihr mir nicht, was er da macht!" Gaius flüstert: "Merlin wird das Leben spiegeln. Er wird sein Leben geben um Arthur Zeit zu verschaffen. Der König wird leben." Mehr kann der alte Mann nicht sagen, die Trauer, die Angst überwältigt ihn. Gwen sieht ihn entsetzt an: "Er macht was? Das kann er doch nicht tun. Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben. Bitte Gaius sagt, dass es einen anderen Weg gibt!" Doch der Arzt schüttelt mit dem Kopf: "Es gibt keinen. Ihr habt Arthur gesehen. Ihm bleiben vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten. Und Merlin weiß das. Er wird Arthur mit seinem Leben, die Zeit verschaffen, die Sir Galahad benötigt um das Schwert im See zu versenken." Gwen sieht Gaius fassungslos an, dann nimmt sie den alten Mann in die Arme.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin steht vor dem geöffneten Fenster und sieht zum Himmel empor. Die Sonne scheint. Es ist ein herrlicher Tag. Er dreht sich ein letztes Mal zu Arthur um. Der König atmet kaum noch. Merlin sieht wieder zum Himmel. Er hebt seine Hände. Augenblicklich verdunkelt sich der Himmel über Camelot. Ein Gewitter ist aus dem Nichts aufgezogen. Schon zucken erste Blitze durch die Luft. Die überraschten Bewohner Camelots eilen um dem darauffolgenden Regen zu entgehen.

Sir Galahad ist unterdessen am See eingetroffen. Er ergreift das Schwert und tritt damit ans Ufer. Er holt aus und wirft das Schwert in hohem Bogen durch die Luft so weit wie möglich in das Wasser. Plötzlich ragt eine Hand aus dem Wasser. Es ist die Hand einer Frau. Das Schwert, Mordreds Schwert mit der Kerbe, es landet genau in ihrer Hand. Fest umschlossen zieht sie es in die Tiefe. Sir Galahad steht mit offenem Mund am Ufer und starrt hinaus.

Als das Schwert komplett unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwindet, atmet der König auf. Die Blutung hört auf, die Wunde schließt sich. Zurückbleibt eine kleine Narbe, die kaum noch zu erkennen ist.

Von all dem hat Merlin nichts bemerkt. Er ist hochkonzentriert. Gerade ergeift er einen Blitz und will ihn in seinen Körper leiten, als ihn ein lauter Schrei zusammenzucken lässt. "Merlin! Hör auf!" Sein König steht neben ihm und schreit ihn an. Vor Schreck nimmt Merlin die Hände runter. Sofort verzieht sich das Gewitter. Die Sonne kehrt genauso überraschend zurück, wie sie verschwunden ist. Merlin ist außerstande sich zu rühren. Er sieht Arthur einfach nur an: "Arthur! Ihr lebt!" Dann bricht er vor Erleichterung zusammen. Dei Anspannung löst sich in Tränen auf. Er sinkt an der Wand zu Boden. Er schluchzt. Arthur geht runter in die Knie und sieht ihn an: "Merlin geht es dir gut?" Merlin nickt. Er lacht und gleichzeitig laufen ihm Tränen des Glücks über das Gesicht. Arthur seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Merlin, komm steh auf." Er zieht seinen Diener auf die Füße. Beide sehen einander in die Augen.

Vom Flur dringen jetzt laute Klopfgeräusche durch die noch immer verriegelte Tür in das Zimmer. Arthur sieht Merlin verwundert an: "Merlin, ich glaube, du bist mir einige Erklärungen schuldig." Dann geht er zur Tür und öffnet sie. Gaius und Gwen schauen ihn glücklich und zugleich tieftraurig an. Gaius taumelt rückwärts: "Dann hat Merlin es also tatsächlich getan." Gwen laufen Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie umarmt Arthur, sie flüstert: "Arthur, du lebst..danke Merlin..." Arthur ist jetzt erst Recht verwundert. Er sieht sich zu seinem Diener um: "Merlin, was ist hier nur los?" Gwen und Gaius drehen sich augenblicklich suchend um. Ein Stück hinter Arthur steht der junge Zauberer noch immer aufgelöst aber lebendig. Gaius stürmt auf ihn zu: "Merlin, mein Junge. Ich dachte, du wärst tot.. ich dachte, du wärst tot.."

Merlin fängt seinen Mentor auf und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Besorgt sieht er erst ihn, dann Arthur und Gwen an: "Ich glaube, das war alles ein bißchen viel für ihn. Gönnen wir ihm ein bißchen Ruhe. Bitte, wenn Ihr darauf besteht, kehre ich in den Kerker zurück. Aber ich bitte Euch, erlaubt mir meine Strafe hier abzusitzen und mich um Gaius zu kümmern." Arthur nickt: "In Ordnung Merlin." Dann nimmt er Gwens Hand und sieht sie an: "Und du wirst mir hoffentlich erzählen, was überhaupt passiert ist." Gwen nickt und küsst ihn glücklich. Beide verlassen das Zimmer.

Gaius hat sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt und strahlt seinen Ziehsohn an: "Merlin, könntest du noch einmal sagen, was du vorhin zu mir gesagt hast? Und bitte, diesmal ohne mir dabei eine Todesangst einzujagen?" Merlin errötet. "Ich.. ach kommt schon Gaius." Aber der alte Mann gibt nicht nach: "Ich möchte es hören. Nach all dem was du mir in den letzten Tagen zugemutet hast, bist du es mir schuldig. Lass es mich nur noch einmal hören. Bitte Merlin." Merlin lächelt: "Also schön." Er sieht den alten Mann liebevoll an: "Gaius, ich liebe Euch Vater." Gaius schließt Merlin erneut in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich auch mein Sohn."

Mordreds Grab liegt verlassen, die toten Banditen sind weg. Der Frieden ist hierher zurückgekehrt. Einzig das zertretende Gras und die zerwühlte Erde um das Grab herum lassen darauf schließen, was hier heute stattgefunden hat. Aber der Schein trügt, die Luft um das Grab vibriert. Der Boden flüstert. Er ist das Blut des jungen Ritters Sir Galahad, vergoßen mit Mordreds Schwert. Es waren nur wenige Tropfen, die in das Erdreich gesickert sind. Aber sie sind da. Unaufhaltsam dringen sie tiefer. Erdschicht um Erdschicht fressen sie sich wie Säure durch den Boden in Richtung des toten Körpers.


End file.
